Makoto's Pain
by My Life. is Limitlesss
Summary: Makoto may be nice, kind, and happy, but what has his home life come to be ? (Warning contains abuse.)
1. Chapter 1

Warning contains abuse. I do not own Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters.

* * *

Makoto smiled sadly as he walked towards Haru's house. His parents had fought again last night and he had to help his younger siblings go back to sleep. Lately his father has had to work longer hours making him more irritable. Meanwhile, his mother had been laid off from her job at the craft shop.

" Meow," it was the kitten close to Haru's house.

" Hey there little guy," Makoto said as he petted him and then continued on his way.

When he got to Haru's house he got the key from under the mat and opened the door, " Hey Haru-chan I'm here !"

There was no reply with a sigh he walked towards the bathroom, " I'm coming in." Inside Haru was sitting in the bathtub again, " Good morning Haru," he extended his hand and helped the boy from the tub, " I brought some rice balls that you can have for breakfast before school I'll go warm them up while you get ready."

" Thank you," replied Haru.

Makoto walked in to the kitchen and took the food out of his bag and popped it into the microwave. When it beeped in entered Haru in his school clothes.

" Here you go," Makoto said as he handed him the food, " Ah, you'll have to eat on the way or were going to be late."

They walked out the door walking towards their school in quiet while Haru ate. When they arrived Nagisa was there to greet them with a smile.

" Hey Haru-chan, Mako-chan," he said in a raspy voice.

" You not feeling well Nagisa?" asked Makoto.

" It seems he has come down with strep throat," said Rei appearing beside them, " Finally some peace and quiet."

" So mean Rei-chan," said Nagisa with a pout.

Makoto and Haru smiled as the two started to argue. The day continued in peace, the boys going to all their classes and eventually meeting up for lunch than meeting up when the day ended.

" We don't have swimming practice today so do you guys want to hang out?" asked Nagisa.

" Sorry I got a Geometry test to study for," replied Rei as he walked away.

" Haru-chan?" but Haru was already gone headed for the pool since the weather had warmed up.

Nagisa sighed and looked up at Makoto with a puppy dog face, " What about you Mako-chan?"

" Sorry I have to go get my little sister and brother from school and walk them home today," replied Makoto.

" Then I'll come with you," said Nagisa.

" NO !," shouted Makoto, " I mean as soon as we get home we have this family thing were going to do."

" Ah, well then I'll see you tomorrow ?" he asked.

" Yes tomorrow, sorry Nagisa," and with that he walked away towards the middle school.

When he got there they were sitting on the bench in front of the school.

" Come on you two let's go home," he said.

" But what if there fighting again ?" asked his little brother.

" It's okay I'll protect you," Makoto answered with a small smile.

As they walked home both his siblings held on to his hands. He ended up buying them some candy at the sweet shop because 1) They looked so sad and scared and 2) it means they would get home later. As they walked through the door they were greeted with a yelling match between their parents in the living room.

" Lets be quiet and go to your room," Makoto whispered to them.

They swiftly but silently walked to the twins room and closed the door.

" So what do you two have for homework," said Makoto trying to brighten the mood.

For the next few hours they worked on their homework. During that time there was a door slam and the fighting had ceased. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Makoto are you in there ?" asked his mother. He opened the door to find her standing there.

" I'm going to go out for a bit I'll be back later ok," she said. He nodded and came in and hugged each of them and said that she loved them.

" Ok, I'll be back then," she said and then left the house.

" Nissan were hungry, " said his little sister.

" Ok I'll be back with some food," he said.

He walked out of the room and slowly shut the door. He walked to the kitchen and started making some supper for them. When he finished cooking he heard the front door slam. He walked into the living room to see his dad stumbling a bit and red in the face.

" Dad are you okay ?" asked Makoto even though he knew his father was drunk.

His dad then looked up finally taking notice to his son standing there and then rage flew over his face. He then ran forward and punched Makoto in the gut making him fall to the ground.

" This is all you fault," he yelled kicking him in the gut repeatedly, " If you weren't such a worthless son our lives would be easier, your mother was probably fired because you were so worthless !"

Makoto was gasping for his breath on the ground when he saw two figures in the hallway. His little brother and sister were standing there looking shocked at what their father had done. Makoto gave them a quick little hand motion to go back to the room. The next thing he knew he was pulled up by the scruff on his t-shit and punched in the face. When he turned back to look in the hallway, his siblings were gone and he let out a sigh of relief.

" You worthless piece of crap," said his father before kicking him one last time and walked back to his room slamming the door.

" Ugh," Makoto moaned as he picked himself off the floor. He then took the two dishes of rice with chicken in them back to the twins room.

" Hey it's me open up," he said, the door opened and he saw that they had tears streaming down their faces. He walked into the room and sat the dishes down and then hugged them closely.

" Hey, hey, shhh it's going to be ok, everything will be fine," he whispered to them.

When they finally calmed down he got them to eat and then put them to bed. When he exited the room Makoto left out a sigh. He put the dishes in the sink and then started cleaning the blood off the floor. He then went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, he was pale and was starting to turn black and blue in some spots. Makoto then went into his room and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

If you like I'll right more, let me know what ya think.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning abuse

* * *

Makoto woke up when his alarm clock went off at 6 a.m. as he sat up he gasped in pain from his bruises and then the memories from last night. His father had been drunk and hurt him. He shook his head and went to go get the twins up.

He opened the door and saw both them asleep in his brothers bed, holding on to each other. With a sad sigh he woke them up and helped them get ready for the day ahead when they were all dressed and packed they went into the kitchen and Makoto started preparing breakfast.

" Nissan ?" said his younger brother.

" Yes ?" asked Makoto.

" Do you think mum come home last night ?" he asked.

Now that he thought about it, " She probably did and is resting with father in their room," he lied.

" We have to get her out of their or he'll hurt her," his sister said while frantically getting out of her seat.

" Hey, hey, whoa slow down, " Makoto said catching her by the shoulders, " I'm pretty sure their sleeping and dad would never do that to mum, okay?"

" Ok," she said and then crawled back into her seat.

Makoto then sat plates with pancakes in front of them and got a plate himself and they ate in silence. When they were done he cleaned up and put the dishes in the sink and saw the dishes from last night in their to, he would have to do them later.

" Come on let's get you two to school," he said with a small smile.

While walking he texted Haru.

**Can't pick you up today have to walk the**

**twins to school. Don't stay in the tub to**

**long and make sure you eat breakfast.**

** - Mako-chan**

**Will do thanks for the reminder, make**

**sure you get there safe, see ya at**

**school.**

** - Haru**

Makoto smiled at the text and Haru's thoughtfulness and then put his phone back in his pocket. They walked a few more blocks before they got to the middle school. He handed them each some money for lunch because he forgot to pack them some. His sister hugged him and Makoto gave his brother a fist bump and they walked in the front doors.

Makoto let out a sigh of relief and the cringed in pain at his bruised ribs. Time for school he thought and walked towards the high school. As he entered the high school he was Nagisa running towards him.

" Mako-chan !" he yelled in a normal voice, seeming to have recovered, and jumped on him, causing Makoto to grunt in pain from he bruises on his stomach. Thank goodness his father didn't punch him in the face.

" What's wrong Mako-chan ?" asked Nagisa as he let go.

" I think I'm catching a bug," he replied with a small smile.

" Does this mean you will miss swim practice today ?" the smaller boy questioned.

" Looks like it," he said.

" Makoto," said Haru appearing behind them.

" Hello Haru," said Makoto.

The boy nodded back seeming all he wanted was a greeting.

" Haru-chan Makoto's sick and can't join us for swim practice," complained Nagisa.

Haru looked up to Makoto with a look that says _are-you-alright ?_

" I'll be fine Haru it's just a little cold," he said leaving the boy to sigh in relief.

The rest of the day went by as usual he even added a few coughs now and then to prove the point he was sick. They met up with Nagisa and Rei only to find out that all that studying only helped a little and Rei got a 94% on the test. When the school bell wrung Makoto said good-bye to the boys as they headed towards the pool and he walked towards the middle school.

Outside he saw his siblings sitting on the bench where they were the other day.

" Come on let's go home," he said as they walked quietly towards their house.

When they walked in everything was peaceful and quiet. Makoto sent them to their room to start on their homework while he made dinner not wanting to repeat the mistake he made last night.

The day continued peacefully in the house with the twins finishing their homework and eating. He them sent them off to both take showers. After that night came and he tucked them into bed and pulled a mat on to the floor where he would sleep that night to watch over them. Makoto then went to the bathroom to take a shower himself.

When he turned the water off he heard the slam of the front door and he rushed to put his clothes on. By the time he had his pants on he was pulled out of the bathroom by his very drunk, very angry father.

" Why can't you be normal !" he shouted in Makoto's face, " Why do you have to screw everything up !"

With that his father drug him into the living room and beat him senseless. Makoto protected his face not wanting to warn others of the abuse he was suffering. By the time his father had enough and went back to his room Makoto could barely move without pain overcoming his body. He finally pushed himself off the floor and walked towards the bathroom.

When he looked in the mirror he saw his face was perfectly fine except for a scratch he acquired on his cheek. Luckily, his father didn't break any of the skin on his body and his arms, legs, and torso were just covered it bruises.

He sat down, exhausted, and ended up falling asleep on the bathroom floor for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Watched episode 5, so curious about Makoto's past now, him and **the ocean** o.o Can't wait for episode 6 :D

* * *

Makoto would wake up on the bathroom floor with bruises and cuts from the night before for the next week. He would not attend swim practices and be under the impression that he was sick, even actually falling sick from sleeping on the floor. He would keep his siblings safe from there drunken father, help them with homework, and cook them meals.

Their mother never did return home.

Makoto woken up on the bathroom floor yet again that day. He got his siblings ready early because they would be walking with a group of classmates to school rather than have him walk with them.

" Be good and don't get in trouble," Makoto said handing them each a boxed lunch he had prepared.

They both smiled, " Of course," said his brother and they walked away to join there classmates.

Now all he had to do was get ready for school. He was walking back towards his room when his father's door flung open. His dad walked through holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

_Drinking in the morning, really ? _thought Makoto.

His dad looked up and saw him standing there.

_Oh crap._

But before Makoto could react his father had him pinned his door with his one forearm against his chest.

" Dad, dad you need to let me go so I can go to school," Makoto said calmly.

His father looked at him and then slowly released him. Makoto let out a sigh of relief but then saw his father's arm move and he brought the whiskey bottle down on Makoto's head. Then everything faded to black.

" Has anyone seen Makoto today ?" asked Rei as they left school to go to swim practice.

" He was feeling under the weather all week maybe he stayed home to rest," said Nagisa," hey Haru-chan where are you going ?"

But Haru didn't answer as he slightly jogged towards his friend's house. When he passed the middle school he saw Makoto's siblings on the bench.

" Hey what are you to still doing here ?" he asked.

" Nissan was supposed to walk us home from school today," said Makoto's younger sister. Haru knew that not something was definitely wrong now.

" Come on I'll walk you guys home," he said looking at them.

" Where's Nissan," asked his little brother with worry.

Haru sighed," He didn't come to school today."

That got the twins up fast.

" Do you think dad got up early today ?" asked the little sister.

" and did something to Nissan ?" finished the brother.

" What do you to mean ?" asked Haru grabbing their shoulders.

" It started off with mum and dad fighting with each other, and then one day he went out and then mum left to go get something but she never came back, when he came back he started hurting Nissan," they said both close to tears now.

" Do you guys know where the police station is ?" they both nodded their heads," and do you know you address?" resulting in another nod, " Ok I want you to go there and send them to your house, tell them what you told me ok ?" they nodded and ran towards the station while Haru was sprinting towards Makoto's house.

_Come on be ok Makoto, _he thought.

When he got there he knocked on the door, their was no reply. The door was unlocked, so he entered the house slowly. Haru walked into the kitchen area and saw nothing and them walked into the living room. In he hallway he saw Makoto laying on the ground with red around him staining the carpet.

" Makoto !" he yelled and ran towards the boy.

Haru saw that there actually wasn't that much blood but that he was bleeding from his head. With Makoto wearing a t-shirt he could see bruising go all the way up his arms like sleeves. There was broken glass lying around them.

He shook him slightly, " Makoto, hey you need to wake up, Makoto."

The boy slightly opened his eyes, " Haru," he said and then grimaced in pain his hand going to his head only to be held back by Haru.

" Don't touch it," he said.

" Haru, my dad," said Makoto a slight waver in his voice.

" Don't worry, I'm here it's going to be okay," said Haru.

" Police, open up," they yelled from the front door.

" Come in, were in the hallway !" yelled Haru not wanting to leave Makoto.

They entered and soon found the hallway. Haru backed off Makoto to leave them help him since they were better at first aid than he was. Haru then felt a hand go across his chest and pin his shoulders back.

" Give me back my son or the boy doesn't live," said Makoto's father holding a piece of broken glass to his neck.

One of the police officers stood up while the others carried Makoto outside, " Sir I'm going to have to ask you to drop your weapon and let the boy go," he said calmly. But the man didn't listen and only tighten his hold, " I'm going to ask again, drop your weapon and let the boy go or I will use force," he said this time drawing his gun. " Sir drop the weapon and let the boy go or I will shoot you," the police officer said.

Makoto's dad decided he didn't want to get shot so he dropped the glass and put his hands in the air. The police officer pulled Haru away and then ran and hand cuffed the man.

" You have the right to remain silent, if you saying anything what you say can be used against you in court, you have the right to consult a lawyer, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you if you wish," the police man said as they walked out of the house and then put Makoto's father in the back of the police car.

" Take him to the station," he told another officer.

" I can give you a ride to the hospital, where you friend is being treated," said the officer.

" Yes, thank you," said Haru and he got in the car.

* * *

Ah I wish I had a dramatic cliffhanger but o well :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not writing for so long I was at my grams and couldn't use a computer.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Haru was worrying over his friend in silence while the police officer was driving their the fastest he could. Within 1 day Haru's life around, his best friend was beaten by his father and Haru himself had been held as a hostage. When they got to the hospital Haru went to thank the officer for the ride but was surprised to find him getting out of the car to. Haru gave him a confused look as they walked towards the hospital.

" Before you can see him I need to question him," he said not missing a beat as they walked inside.

" Oh," said Haru disappointed he wasn't going to get to see Makoto right away.

They asked the receptionist where his room was and then started walking towards room 313 on the 4th floor. When they reached the room a doctor had stepped out. He was tall with snow-white hair and wore a pair of black glasses and blue scrubs.

" Are you the family of Makoto Tachibana ?" the doctor asked.

" We are not the family but I am a police officer that has taken over his case and this is his friend," said the officer motioning to himself and Haru.

" Of course, well the boy is lucky, he has 2 cracked ribs, there is a crack in his skull which was caused by the head wound which need to be sewed shut with 10 stitches, and he has extensive bruising over his arms, legs, back, and torso. He also has a slight fever that were bringing down with an iv drip," he explained.

" But he'll be alright ?" asked Haru.

" He'll be alright," replied the doctor looking at Haru with a small smile.

" Is it ok if I question him ?" asked the officer.

" You may but maybe only for about an hour that's all the longer I can go without giving him pain mediation," said the doctor.

" Pain medication ?!" asked Haru slightly panicked.

" He is one big walking bruise son and I'm sure it doesn't feel to well," said the doctor, " and now if you'll excuse me I have other patience to attend to."

" I better go question him," said the officer, " while I do that why don't you call up other family or friends and wait in the waiting room across the hall," and with that he walked into the room.

Haru went and called Makoto's Aunt first telling her what happened and she replied she'd be right on her way. Next, he called Nagisa who coincidently had Rei spending the night. Haru asked them to pick the twins up from the police station and take them home so they can get some rest, he told them that Makoto's dad had hit him and that Makoto was in the hospital but was fine.

Haru stared at his phone before calling one more person.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

" What do you want Haru," asked Rin's monotonous but surprised voice.

" I need you to come to the hospital," said Haru," room 313, 4th floor," and then he hung up on Rin knowing the boy would move faster this way.

Just as he suspected Rin was running up to him 10 minutes later.

" What the heck is this about ? Why'd you hang up on me ? Why are we in a hospital ? " Rin asked yelling all his questions with an angry face and furious glare.

Haru's then looked to the floor with a depressed expression.

Rin's expression went from angry to concerned just as fast, " What's wrong ?" he asked his voice lower and calmer.

" It's Makoto," Haru said and Rin's face turned to shock.

" Wha-what happened to him is he alright ?" he asked.

Haru sat down in one of the empty chairs in the waiting room with Rin following his example.

" It all started about a week ago, Nagisa had come down with a sore throat so we didn't think anything of Makoto coming down with the flu. As each day went on it looked like he was getting paler and weaker. Of course he hadn't been participating in practice because of the cold, and then today he didn't come to school-," but he was cut off by Rin.

" You mean a cold put Makoto in here," he asked wondering why he would be called over a cold.

" I wish," said Haru, Rin nodded for him to continue.

" I decided I was going to visit him so I started walking towards his house and when I walked past the middle school there were his siblings sitting on the bench, I asked them what they were doing and they said Makoto was supposed to pick them up from school today, and I said what do you mean he wasn't at school today. And and they said..." but Haru but his head in his hands before he could finish.

" What did they say Haru," Rin asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Rin," Haru said looking up at him, " Makoto's dad did this to him."

And that through Rin for a spin (no pun intended) Makoto's dad did this to him ? Rin remembered a smiling man in place of Makoto's father, he put his own son in the hospital ?

As he tried to get over the shock the police officer walked into the waiting room.

" You told him what happened ?" he asked Haru only to be answered with a nod, " You can go see him now I finished the interview and the doc came in and gave him some pain meds, now he might be a little out of it because of the medication but you should be able to hold a conversation with him. "

" Thanks," Haru said as he and Rin walked towards Makoto's room.

When then entered they saw Makoto sitting on a bed with an iv hooked up to his arm. He was wearing a t-shirt and some sweatpants the hospital provided, there also was a white banged wrapped around his head. You could see the bruises on his arms and some on his chest from where the t-shirt road up. His eyes were red you could tell he had cried and his cheeks were flushed red from the fever.

" Haru, Rin," he said in a small voice.

" Makoto," said Haru as he went up and sat on one side of the bed while Rin sat next to him," You alright ?"

" I'll be fine, the twins? " he questioned.

" Nagisa and Rei took them home," replied Haru.

" Now I'm a little concerned," said Makoto which lead to them all laughing and then silence.

" It's really good to see you here Rin," said Makoto with a soft smile.

Rin then did the most unexpected thing. He stood up and hugged Makoto.

" It's good to be here buddy," said Rin

Epilogue

After a few days at the hospital Makoto would be finally allowed to go home. His father had been charged with child abuse on top of other charges and would spend 15 years in prison. The twins would then leave with their Aunt and live with her while Makoto would stay with Haru. Rin had got closer to the group and now hung out with them on a daily basis. While Makoto still had nightmares of his past knowing he has friends there to support him made him smile each and every day.

* * *

The End.


End file.
